1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic fueling system, more specifically to an automatic fueling system wherein fueling can be performed to a vehicle of which fueling port is existed on either side of the vehicle and by which all the fueling operation steps are automatically carried out without manual operations.
The present invention further relates to an automatic fueling system of which production can be carried out by a minimum manufacturing cost, and by which all the fueling operation steps are carried out without manual operations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, many proposals were made to prepare fueling systems which are convenient, safe, and advantageous in view of cost.
For instance, fueling systems are reported which have fuel-sort discrimination units for preventing from dispensing different sorts of fuel from the ones in fuel tanks of cars as disclosed in Japanese Kokai Publications 6 (1994)-115598 and 8 (1996)-169498, fueling systems which automatically dispense fuel to cars to the full-tank level thereof by the provision of full-tank fueling units as disclosed in Japanese Kokai Publications 58 (1983)-41095 and 63 (1988)-125196.
All of the above-mentioned fueling systems are effectively used with a minimum number of fueling operators. These systems, however, need well-trained fueling operators, for inserting fueling nozzles to fueling ports of cars.
As Japanese Kokai Publication (1997)-156699 and Japanese Patent Application 11(1999)-328535, an automatic fueling system is disclosed wherein all the fueling steps are automatically carried out substantially without a manual operation. However, it is impossible to perform fueling to a car of which fueling port locates opposite to the fueling mechanism. Namely, drivers of the car have to always recognize on which sides of the cars the fueling ports exist, and they need to chose fueling machines which are to face the fueling port of their cars.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an automatic fueling system by which can be perform fueling to a vehicle entered a fueling area regardless of the direction of the fueling port of the vehicle with respect to the fueling machine, and by which all the fueling steps are carried out automatically.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an automatic fueling system which can be manufactured by a minimum cost, and by which all the fueling steps are carried out automatically.
The first object of the present invention is attained by an automatic fueling system to be provided in a gas station for dispensing fuel to a vehicle, comprising a fueling machine comprising a fueling pipe led to a fuel-storage tank provided in the gas station, and a fueling nozzle connected to the fueling pipe via a hose; a nozzle conveyance means comprising an arm mechanism, a mechanism control unit for controlling the movement of the arm mechanism, and a fuel-port sensor for sensing the position of a fueling port of the vehicle the nozzle conveyance means automatically conveying the fueling nozzle to the fueling port and automatically inserting the fueling nozzle thereto under the control of the mechanism control unit; and a data input/output apparatus for inputting fueling information therefrom and outputting the fueling information to the fueling machine and the nozzle conveyance means, the fueling nozzle being conveyed by means of the nozzle conveyance means to the fueling port in either case where the fueling port faces the fueling machine or the fueling port does not face the fueling machine by the receipt of the fueling information from the data input/output apparatus, the fueling machine starting and stopping fueling based on the fueling information, the fueling nozzle being extracted from the fueling port with the receipt of a signal from the mechanism control unit.
The second object of the present invention is attained by an automatic fueling system to be provided in a gas station for dispensing fuel to a vehicle, comprising a fueling machine comprising at least one fueling pipe led to a fuel-storage tank provided in the gas station, and a fueling nozzle connected to the fueling pipe via a hose; a nozzle conveyance means comprising an arm system, a mechanism control unit, for automatically conveying the fueling nozzle to a fueling port of the vehicle by grasping the fueling nozzle, and automatically inserting the fueling nozzle by the movement of the arm system under the control of the mechanism control unit; and a data input/output apparatus for inputting fueling information therefrom and outputting the fueling information to the fueling machine and the nozzle conveyance means, the fueling machine starting and stopping fueling based on the fueling information, the fueling nozzle being extracted from the fueling port with the receipt of a signal from the mechanism control unit, the nozzle conveyance means being independent of the fueling machine.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.